


With you, I'm warm

by orphan_account



Series: Ereri Week! 4 Oct 2019 - 10 Oct 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, eren is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren comes home to a rather... interesting situation. Not that he minds at all.





	With you, I'm warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so... I tried?

Eren’s fingers are cold, but that’s not really a surprise considering how fast the winter is barreling into Shiganshina. His breath fogs in the chill, his thin jacket being his only pathetic protection against the harsh winds and Eren regrets not bringing along thicker coat with him. Nose red and running, Eren hurriedly unlocks the front door and steps in, his body immediately relaxing in the warm air circling the tiny apartment.

Numb fingers rub together, trying to circulate the warmth back into his limbs. There are days when he wishes that his university classes had been cancelled due to the damned weather, and today is definitely one of them. Especially when it’s ten degrees below fuck you outside. He whispers an “I’m back” into the apartment, despite the fact that he knew his roommate wouldn’t reciprocate the act with a warm “Welcome back”. 

He quietly kicks off his shoes and sets them aside, neatly. A habit he’d picked up after finding out that his roommate would definitely be bothered if it was randomly kicked off to somewhere unknown in the house - he’d received a note in the morning with “fuck you” scribbled onto it and his shoes placed neatly in the corner on the second day his roommate had moved in. 

Now that he thought about it, Eren had never really seen Levi, his roommate, around the apartment much. Only catching a small glimpse of the male when he had arrived back before briskly walking back into his room and staying there for the rest of the day. Eren had learnt, over the past few months of living together with Levi, various things about the other; he had a freakish obsession with cleanliness, it was so much so that Eren feared that Levi had OCD—The first day he had found the house unusually clean, almost to the point that it was sparkling. Eren had also found out that The male was ridiculously quiet. Eren had never once heard a single sound peep from his room or come from the man himself. Moreover, Levi was a very private person. Eren knew little to none about him, other than the facts that were obvious. Hell, he didn’t even know what he looked like other than the tiny glimpses Eren had gotten of him.

Eren was never really stereotypical at all. He had always liked proving others wrong, going against how “normal” Alphas should act. The male did not have anything against being an Alpha, but there were times he wished that he was a Beta. The thought of blending in with others always appealed to him. Not much would be expected of him, and he would not be under the watchful eyes of the many. Wait for the moment he’d slip up, or for the second he does something exceptional to either mock him or gush uncontrollably.

But for Levi? He was a whole other story. Eren was clueless as to what he was. As far as he knew, Levi was and should be, a Beta. The tall brunet had never detected any distinctive scent coming from the male that would have suggested that Levi was anything otherwise. Besides, who allows two Alphas to room together? It was like asking- begging, even- for a fight to the death. Especially when ruts were involved. And Eren doubts that an Alpha would be shying away in their own room.

Somehow, the possibility of Levi being an Omega had never crossed his mind. It never did quite occur to him that Levi could be anything but a Beta. But then again, Eren had always been that dense. So you could imagine what Eren had been feeling the moment he stepped into the living room, where the strong scent of an Omega’s heat had gone immediately to his half-hard erection.

Mindless, his Alpha took over and followed the strong scent. Arousal pooled at the bottom of his stomach as the intensity of it only increased with every step he took. He stops abruptly in front of his roommate’s bedroom door and knocks.

“Levi?” Eren says, as he turns the nob and pushes the door open slowly, peaking in. The massive wave of Levi’s scent hitting Eren at full force as he stands at the door, mouth agape. There, lying in the bed in all his glory, was Levi. Stark naked in the dimly lit room. His face scrunched up cutely and eyes squeezed tight. Three fingers up his wet ass and a low moan go straight to Eren’s lower regions. 

“Fuck! I’m sorry! I’ll go and-”

“Alpha, stay,” a raspy voice commands and Eren pauses mid-step. The brunet turns his head to look at the Omega. Levi’s hands had retracted from the pink, pulsating hole and were fisting at his sheets. Hazy metallic blue eyes meeting wide, aquamarine ones, pleading for relief.

_ Go on,  _ His Alpha urges.  _ The Omega needs you. _

Eren swears under his breath and gulps. Head lowered, he takes a few steps forward and crouches by the side Levi’s bed. He notices that the pair of eyes never left him but they are magnificent. 

“Erm… I-”

“Eren just shut up and fuck me,” the Omega deadpans. Eren’s head shoots up in surprise at the blunt demand.

“Wait, what?” Levi licks his lips.

“For fuck’s sake, I give you permission to fuck me, I wouldn’t normally do this but - ngh!” Eren darts forward, capturing Levi’s lips in a searing kiss. Levi widens his eyes in pleasant surprise and leans up into Eren’s touch, groaning into Eren’s mouth. 

Hands roam around without any reservation. Levi’s traces the dips of the brunets muscles before finding its way to Eren’s hair and tugs. All while Eren’s own explore the curves of his companion’s body, tracing Levi’s defined muscles, his tanned hands finding his rear. Gently cupping them in his hand, Eren gives the soft flesh an experimental squeeze. 

It seems to have done the trick as Levi shivers at the touch and keens. Levi writhes underneath Eren, desperate for more, legs going around the Alpha's waist to dig into his back, trying to pull him closer. He then breaks off the kiss but it was not long before he latches onto the crook of Eren’s neck. Eren groaning in response. 

“Levi,” he mumbles, and Levi bites down. Hard. It sends shivers down his spine and goes to his clothed erection. The raven growls. Releasing Eren’s hair from one of his hands, he slides it down and made quick work of the brunet’s jeans. Eren assists, sliding them down his legs and kicking them off along with the boxer shorts. 

Eren growls when Levi’s hand palms at his arousal. The Alpha’s hands trail up from Levi’s ass to his chest, running a thumb over the Omega’s nipples. Levi slams his hips up into the Alpha and releases his hold over Eren’s fully hard cock. Hands  moving on their own, burying themselves in that messy fucking hair as his hips rutted up into Eren's, seeking friction. Aquamarine eyes stare into Levi’s, it skims over every inch of his face. The brunet then surges forward and slots his neck over the raven’s.

Then he heard a sound come from Eren, a growl that was not a growl, and Levi cried out instinctively in answer, a whimpering moan. The vibrations of the growl were different than any he'd heard before, shaking Levi down to his very core. It was an Alpha's call, a sound that reached inside the Omega, soothing his nerves, relaxing his body, making his legs go wide in unspoken invitation. Fuck. The Alpha was rubbing fiercely against him, switching from one side of his throat to the other, marking both glands in kind. 

“Fuck, Eren, please,” Levi groans, hips rutting into Eren’s. Eren said nothing in response, he just sinks his teeth into Levi's throat as he gripped the Omega's hips with vicious fingers and ground their lengths together. Levi moans louder, and Eren bites harder into Levi, relishing in the lewd sounds spill from the Omega. Eren remembers that Levi had never been this vocal, and yet here he was; beneath Eren and keening. This, somehow, makes his pride swell. The bite breaks skin and blood trickles down his pale neck. 

One of Levi’s hands reaches down for Eren’s cock again. He thumbs the tip and Eren groans. But his thumb brushes against something small and cool, in contrast to the mass of heat that was him and Eren. He sneaks a peek, and lo and behold, something small catches the light. And fuck, Levi whines again.

A dick piercing. 

Levi’s mind wanders. He had always had a thing for piercings, especially dick ones. He imagines Eren pounding into him senseless,

The metal ball never failing to brush against his sweet spot with each thrust. He feels more slick seep from his ass, he was dripping wet by now. He wants it. He wants Eren’s cock buried balls deep inside of him, the piercing pressing against his prostate, and to feel the burning sensation Eren’s knot stretching in his ass. He just-

“Alpha, I want you, ngh- please!” he begs. He was about to cum, but he didn’t want to just yet. Not right then, not when Eren had yet to enter him. Eren, again, says nothing. He just makes a move for his legs and removes them from his waist, lifting them up over his shoulders and kissing both of his ankles. Eren settles between Levi’s thighs and takes the Omega’s cock in his fist. They locked eyes for a moment from between pale thighs and Levi waits for Eren to take him into his mouth. But instead, Eren pumps his length at a teasingly slow pace, all while running his tongue over the inside of Levi’s thigh, sensually sucking the pale skin, small bruises forming.

“Haahh…”

He slowly kisses up to Levi’s ass. He runs the flat of his tongue along the crack of his ass and spreads the cheeks. Eren stares a the slick, pink puckered hole before pressing the wet heat of his tongue against the wet entrance. Levi keens, his heated sensitive skin magnifies the amazing sensation. He eagerly presses his ass back into Eren’s face, whining for more. Eren penetrates his entrance with his tongue whilst humming in amusement. Levi’s cock twitches at the vibration of his hum. 

It was not long before the warmth of the muscle was removed and Levi whines at the loss. But it was immediately replaced with two of the Alpha’s fingers. The Alpha watching the emotions play over that pale face. Watched as those eyes fell closed, head flying back into the pillows. He listens to Levi whimper and mewl and gasp, moaning his name, hips pushing down onto Eren's fingers as he made sounds that Eren could listen to for hours on end. 

"Fuck, Levi," He says as he curls his digits inside of Levi, seeking, searching, "You're so fucking beautiful." The Omega whimpers, shaking his head, teeth biting his own lip with troubling ferocity. Forcing words out through the lust.

"N-no. 'mmmm not. D-don't say that." Levi slurs, whining, cock throbbing in Eren's hand, body grinding down into his touch.

The Alpha pulled his fingers back, sliding them back in deeper and bending them. 

"But you are. So damn pretty." He scissors his fingers open, twists them, and digs them into the Omega's prostate to pull more of those perfect sounds out. Eren drove his fingers harder into Levi, simultaneously stroking Levi's cock as the Omega became mindless beneath him. "Breathtaking." The Alpha ran his tongue over Levi's crown, tasting the pearlescent fluid leaking from it before taking him down into his mouth with a growl.

"E-Eren... Nnnn... " Levi wraps his legs around Eren's shoulders, fucking his mouth as he tried to breathe through the ecstasy shooting through him. It was filling him and overflowing. The hot, wet tongue sliding around his shaft as Eren's fingers worked him, turned him inside out. Levi was wrecked under the Alpha. It was too much, too fast, too good. "Gonna c-come, Eren...."

But as he said that the sensation stopped. He looked through half-lidded eyes and he sees the damned Alpha smirking. Fuck. Levi instantly starts begging Eren for release. In any other situation, Levi would have kicked Eren’s ass for doing that to him. But he didn’t care. His mind so clouded with lust and heat that he couldn’t care less about what he currently looked like.

“You taste so good, Levi." Levi wants to argue back, make a snark remark at Eren. But he can’t. His mind focused on his need for release, he wants-

“Eren! Please, I want your cock inside of me,” He pleads again. Chanting his name, and Eren finally grants his wishes. Raven hair ragged in his face, thighs spreading instinctively for the Alpha as Eren fisted himself and ran the head of his cock up and down against Levi's slick hole. The Omega cries out, pulling Eren's mouth down and slots it over his own. Tongue against tongue. Rolling and sliding over each other as Eren starts to slide inside of Levi, agonizingly slowly. Levi had his legs thrown wide, hips loose in their sockets. Eren's hands desperate on Levi, running hungrily over his stomach, his chest, his arms. They trailed down to his hands and Eren interlocked their fingers, pressing them on either side of the Omega's head as he sank into him. When he was buried to the hilt they both shuddered, fingers clenched together, holding tight.

Eren chants Levi's name like a mantra, over and over as he began to thrust into the Omega. The Alpha pressed their foreheads together as he moved, and he tried to go slow, tried to be easy. But he failed miserably. Not that Levi seemed to mind. Soon he was growling, hips pistoning savagely into the Omega as their fingers tightened, grip harsh and unforgiving. Levi was making those gorgeous sounds again, whimpering and quaking, instincts singing out the rightness of it all. This Alpha spreading him open, his scent on Levi's skin. He wants Eren to claim him, to mark him as his own. His heart stuttered in his chest. He enjoys the feeling of being spread wide open by Eren, the amazing sensation of his cock buried in him. The metal ball that was Eren’s piercing hitting his prostate right on with every thrust. Levi gets impossibly louder, filling the room with his moans and mewls. 

A thrust angled perfectly sends Levi coming and screaming Eren’s name as he erupted. Levi's vision shot white as his body went tense, strung tight, wanton noises falling from his mouth. Meanwhile, Eren's thrusts had grown more erratic. Levi continuously cries out, the overstimulation wrecking him. 

“Shit, Levi…” Eren groans. Levi reaches for the back of Eren’s neck and pulls his head forward, foreheads touching.

“Eren, come for me,” He whispers and one last thrust sends Levi keening and coming again, Eren gowling as he came at the same time. Eren thrusts himself in deep, feeling the Omega's seed shooting over both of their chests as he milked out the last shivers of Levi's climax. He felt himself swelling, throbbing, and it took a few dazed moments and a strange tugging sensation before he realized what had happened. Knotted. Eren had knotted the Omega, the base of his shaft swelling to hold him in place, keeping the Alpha's seed inside of Levi. He was quaking at the thought, he looked at Levi, he knew the Omega could feel it, too.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Eren stutter at the realisation. 

“S’fine.” Levi mumbles and slurs, still coming down from his high. Eren looks down at Levi blearily blinking at him. His sex hair making him look as if he had just woken up. It was fucking adorable. The brunet slowly shifts and flips them over into a more comfortable position. Eren lays on the bed, his upper body supported by Levi’s ridiculously fluffy pillows. While the smaller male lies on Eren’s chest, giving a contented sigh and looks at Eren.

“So this is a bit late but… will you go out with me?” Eren asks and Levi snorts at the male.

“Shut up and sleep you fucking brat.”

“But-”

“Sleep. We’re going for round two later.” and Eren squeaks in surprise, Levi huffing in amusement at the action. But Levi murmurs something before Eren was swept off into dreamland. A soft whisper that Eren might not have caught, if not for his keen senses. Something that made him smile and hug Levi closer into his chest. Words that made him feel warm despite the cold ass weather.

“Yes, you dumb dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week Day 1 Prompt: Roommates


End file.
